SynthV Wiki:Policy
is a wiki dedicated to house information about Synthesizer V and its voicebanks. In order to ensure a neat database of this information and an enjoyable experience for all users, our wiki has a short policy for you to follow. Please read through all the information in this policy carefully. Breaking the contents of this policy may leave you subject to being blocked on the wiki. No one rule has a fixed punishment and moderators will block and warn at their own discretion. For any additional questions about this policy page, please contact an . General What can I post? You may post: * Anything on message walls, on your user page, or in a user blog. * Information about Synthesizer V voicebanks, demos, the engine itself, and its parent companies * Helpful discussions about Synthesizer V and its topics in Discussions and in the comments section. You may not post: * Off topic information in Discussions, on the main wiki ("mainspace"), in article comments, or on Project pages/sandboxes. * Fanon/Fan works. * Lyrics pages for non-demos. There is a Lyrics Wiki for that. What are user rights and who has them? User rights are rights given to trusted users of the wiki in order keep the wiki clean. They have extra tools such as deleting pages and protecting them. Eventually, there will be votes in order to determine which users gain these rights, but for now, they are promoted by any active bureaucrat. The current staff on the wiki are: ;bureaucrat *User:EarthlingnAkumi *User:Aihavenoideawhatsoever ;sysop *User:NebulousViper Wiki guidelines # Follow Fandom's Terms of Use. By using Fandom's services, you agree to follow this Terms of Use. This also applies to anonymous editors/viewers. # Please do not use more than one account at a time. This is to keep track of editors and their behavior. If you would like to switch accounts, you can, just please alert editors of this beforehand! # . Most of the time, editors are trying their best to contribute to the wiki. Assume that an editor's intentions are for the best and try to help them, not discourage them. # . Feeding the trolls denotes responding to them on their talk pages, interacting with them, or joining in on trolling. Feeding the trolls, like trolling, will not be taken lightly. # Format pages according to the Manual of Style. Discussions guidelines # Have civil discussions with users in the comments and in Discussions. Non-civilized discussions and inflammatory comments will be deleted. # Be nice to other users. Don't attack another user because they don't agree with your opinion. # Do not spam. To spam means to make multiple posts in a row or type gibberish. Staff guidelines # Follow the guidelines above. Being staff does not exempt you from the rules. # Be a role model. As a staff member of the wiki, users are looking up to you. Make sure that the person they're looking up to is a good model of the type of users we want on the wiki. # Do not abuse your rights. Your rights should not be used to settle disputes between you and another user. Doing so may lead to removal of your rights, either temporarily or permanently.